Wronski Feint
by YouCan'tBeSerious
Summary: Over in England, someone is pining for Krum... a special someone close to his heart... who could it be? Odd Slash. Krum x ? [Meant to be funny.]
1. Solitary Musings

**Rachel:** Welcome to the first fanfiction I've ever posted on this site! Probably the first one I've ever finished as well. See if you can guess who the mystery person is. It's pretty obvious if you think about it. Well, enjoy, and don't take it too seriously!

**Wronski Feint**

At night he would sometimes hold his Omnioculars up to his eyes and watch that scene over again and again, admiring how effortlessly Krum seemed to fly. It looked to him like the boy was born to be in the air; the grace with which he moved captivated him.

He was no less endearing on the ground, though he was far less graceful. His strong features spoke for themselves, and they constantly occupied his mind when he could not look at them. He wished that he could have seen Krum more often through those magical lenses, so that he would have had more expressions on that beautiful face.

That time at the Quidditch World Cup when Krum had flawlessly performed the Wronski Feint, smashing his opponent into the ground without even touching him, was the scene most often played through the Omnioculars. The look of determination on his stern features flooded his heart with a strange warmth that he had never before felt for anyone.

He called it love.

Every time that he put those magical things to his eyes, he felt as though his heart was beating as fast as Krum was travelling, his insides seemed to do somersaults along with him, and his eyes went misty. He watched him dart about on his Firebolt with envy, knowing that he would never feel equal to his prowess in the air.

He often caressed his own Firebolt lovingly. Anyone who saw him doing this would think that he was simply being very obsessive. If they thought that, they would be correct. But usually they would think that he was obsessed with Quidditch, which was true as well, but only to a certain extent. He was obsessed with a particular Quidditch player, who he had seen flying at the World Cup.

And, truth be known, he thought Krum still looked pretty darn good underwater with a shark's head.

------------------------------------------------

If he had only known that, halfway across Europe, that very person was pining for him too. If they had only known that their love reached two ways across the seas. It braved storms and rough seas, it skirted ships and broomsticks, and it reached the land exhausted but alive. Yes, the love they bore one another truly was magical. If they had only known…

------------------------------------------------

**Rachel: **Did you guess? Review and tell me who you think it is! If I get 10 reviews I might write a chapter where they meet each other, but I don't care what kinds of reviews they are. I hope you got a laugh out of this, because I did while writing it. Adios!


	2. The Meeting

**Rachel:** Hello again! Since I forgot to put the disclaimer in my last chapter, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Obviously. Do you really think J. K. Rowling would write this?

To all my faithful reviewers, you have my sincerest thanks. And to those of you who actually guessed, you were all right! The mystery man is indeed Harry Potter himself. But even though I haven't got ten reviews yet, my friends bugged me into updating. So here is Chapter Two!

**Wronski Feint**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

Harry sighed, running a hand through his mop of unkempt black hair. He missed Krum. He was depressed that his one true love was across miles and miles of land and water. He was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts eating breakfast at that point in time, stabbing at his sausage with his spoon absentmindedly. His friends were asking him what was wrong but he barely heard them until Ron shook his shoulder.

"What's the matter Harry? You've been trying to eat your pumpkin flakes with a knife for the past three minutes, you attempted to stab the plate with a fork and you almost ate your wand instead of your toast! Something's bugging you."

"I miss him," he said before he thought about it. As soon as he realised what he said he covered his mouth and turned beet red. Had he been able to see himself he would have reminded himself of Uncle Vernon.

"Oh. Okay Harry, we understand," Hermione said sympathetically. Harry choked. He hadn't told anyone; was it really that obvious? "Don't worry, it's okay to miss Sirius. He was your god-father."

He nodded vigorously, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yes, that's it, I miss Sirius!" His friends gave him a strange look but left him alone.

Dumbledore, (who was still alive for the purposes of this fanfiction,) raised his hands to call for silence. Harry looked up, a slight ringing in his ears at the sudden absence of sound.

"Good morning students. I have an important announcement to make. Due to my recent tragic death, and because the author can't think of a better excuse, a number of students from Durmstrang are coming to offer their condolences. They will be arriving shortly."

Harry felt his face grow hot with excitement. He fervently hoped that Krum would be among those coming, although he technically should have been out of school by now because he was old enough, but one never knew. Coincidences like that frequently occur in romance fanfiction. Luckily for him, Ron and Hermione were too busy discussing the implications of this event to notice his sudden change in complexion.

Suddenly the door to the Great Hall was thrown open and a few boys from Durmstrang entered, closely followed by two girls from the same school, though they were conspicuously lacking in a Headmaster, since the author decided that Karkaroff would be too cowardly to show his face and she couldn't be bothered adding in OC's. A quick scrutiny revealed that Krum was indeed among them, heading the group in fact, and looking around the Hall as though searching for someone. Harry didn't dare to hope that that someone might be him.

Dumbledore bowed to the arrivals, and bade them sit where they chose, since there was not nearly so large a party to seat this time. So saying he sat down and promptly died, since he was no longer needed in the fanfiction.

Krum spun around and made a beeline straight for the Griffindor table, the other students seating themselves at various other unspecified places throughout the hall. One may even have seated himself on a lighted torch, but we won't go into that. Upon seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione, Krum made a point of heading in their direction and seated himself conveniently between Harry and Hermione. Both their faces went red, though to differing degrees, and Ron glowered over the table at him. Oblivious to all this, the Bulgarian turned and asked Hermione how she was.

Harry was startled at how much his English had improved since they had last met. He now had barely a trace of an accent, except when he said Hermione's name (which he still resolutely pronounced as "Hermoninny"). After ascertaining that she was doing well, he turned to Harry and gave him a dazzling smile that made the boy's heart melt like ice cream left out in the sun for too long.

"Can I have a word with you in private, Harry?" he asked in his overconfident way. He nodded weakly and got up, walking past Dumbledore's corpse into the Entrance Hall which just happened to be empty at that point in time.

Harry turned to Krum, preparing to proclaim his undying love, but found himself being stared at intently. He coughed nervously.

The Bulgarian cleared his throat, and launched into a speech that seemed to Harry as though it had been made up entirely on the spot. "Harry, you are like my Firebolt; you lift me up and take me places that no-one else can. You are like the Wronski Feint; exhilarating to watch. You are the light of my life and I want nothing more than to fly off into the sunset with you. I love you!" he cried.

Tears came to Harry's eyes, and he threw his arms around him. "I love you too Krum!"

"Please, Harry, call me Vicky," Krum said, his voice choking with the strength of his emotion. Harry gazed into his eyes, and their lips met in a kiss. Because this is a romance fanfiction, the background dissolved into a sunset and they suddenly found themselves on their Firebolts flying off towards it. Neither paid much attention to the fact that Hogwarts had just vanished into thin air or that the student who had been sitting on the lighted torch was now running across the screen clutching at his rear end, as they were too busy staring at each other.

-------------------------------------

Well, there you go. I hope you had a laugh with the second chapter. Please read Kate's fanfiction, Oven May Be Hot, as it is very funny. Thankyou for reading, and I hope to see you soon with a Star Wars fanfiction.

Feedback is appreciated but not forced. I think this could be improved.


End file.
